Computer applications include a vast number of features, many of which are not intuitive. A user is therefore often unaware of or does not know how to implement many of the features. The user therefore often performs incorrect or inefficient steps, and thereby either fails to altogether accomplish or inefficiently accomplishes a goal the user intended to accomplish. Additionally, performance of incorrect steps often causes an error.
It is conventional for a computer system to provide user help information tips, such as a tip of the day, informing users about various features of the computer system. It is conventional for the system to record whether a particular tip has already been displayed, and to display only those tips that are not recorded as having been previously displayed. For example, until all system tips are displayed, the system displays a tip only if it has not been previously displayed. Once all system tips are displayed, the system repeats the tip display cycle.
However, often, many of the tips provided by the system relate to features that are not useful for a user in the user's daily tasks. For example, a tip may pertain to an aspect of the system seldom or never used by the user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method that selectively provides user-specific user help information tips in a manner tailored to a user's use of a computer system.